Shadow and the Seven Bishounen Cuties
by Zels
Summary: You've heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Well, here's a twist on that fairy tale. I wasn't sure if I should put this here or in crossovers, but...eh... You'll see the Gundam Guys. Now, I had to rate this PG, if only because of the sharp objects a


Author's Notes:  
  
Heya. Wellz, this is a cute little ficcy that I wrote for Shad-chan. I think she really liked it. There are   
  
some things in here that are probably very far-fetched. Please, no one get offended. Some of the items in this tale   
  
are...well... full of inside jokes. The WuFei thing is something I was inspired to write thanks to my beloved sister,  
  
dear Phoenix-chan, and a few of my friends at school. So... what do ya'll think of the bed sheets? Hehe. Tell me how   
  
this new spin on a classic fairy tale sounds to you, 'kay. I hope you enjoy it! Ja ne.  
  
For Shad-chan.  
  
By Zelda  
  
Shadow and the Seven Bishonen Cuties  
  
It was a cool night. A gentle breeze entered the room. Shadow, Zelda, and Phoenix had decided that the   
  
bedtime story for that night would be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Shadow wanted to have a different   
  
version read, which included seven adorable chibis, but it was two to one and majority ruled. Shadow sulked and   
  
realized that one lil munchkin, which was her lil Dachi-chan, was missing. She decided to embark on the task of   
  
finding her. As Shadow exited the room, Phoenix requested a bottle of Ville de la Aston. Shadow nodded, wanting   
  
a glass herself. As she went out the door, a loud, monstrous cry rang out. Shadow eeped and fell over. Shade   
  
entered the room, Dachi-chan perched on his shoulders. He laughed.  
  
"Gotcha Shad." He looked down at the unconscious girl. "Uh... Shad?"  
  
"Oh, opba... Now you've gone and done it. Shad's scared stiff. You scared her to...well... sleep, I guess. I  
  
hope it wasn't to death." Zelda gave Shade the look. "How many times have I told you to be more careful about   
  
jumping out of some corner and scaring people? Didn't I tell you that it could someday lead to something like this?   
  
And with your own daughter there. Oh, my. Dachi's going to need couseling. You scared her mother stiff right   
  
before her eyes. Dear me, Shade..."  
  
"But Zels..." Shade tried to defend himself. "Dachi wanted me to."  
  
"She what?" Zelda turned her glance to her niece. "Is that true?"  
  
"Um... yes?" Dachi was a little afraid of how her aunt would react.  
  
"Oy... Well, we'd better set Shad down on some really soft pillows. Phoey, would you read to the children?  
  
I'd better tend to Shad." Zelda lifted her sister and headed for the door. "Shade, would you be a dear and get  
  
Phoenix some Ville de la Aston after tucking Dachi-chan in? Thanks."  
  
And with that she was gone. Shade sighed in relief.  
  
"Moodswing." He commented.  
  
"Auntie Zelda was worried about mommy, daddy. Is it really bad to scare mommy?" Dachi inquired as Shade  
  
tucked her in.  
  
"Nah. Mommy'll get over it." Shade smiled. "Night night, Dachi."  
  
"Night." Dachi cuddled her white tiger doll as Phoenix began the fairy tale.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Zelda set her sister down on her bed. She shook her head as she tucked her sister in.   
  
"That Shade. I hope you're okay, Shad-chan. I'll keep an eye on you. Don't stay asleep for too too long."   
  
Zelda smiled as she placed her sister's favorite tiger doll, Chiba, beside her on the bed.  
  
()()()Heh... Dream time()()()  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden with hair as black as ebony and lips as red as blood(Well,   
  
human blood). Her name was Shadow. Shadow's mother died shortly after her birth. Shadow's father was a   
  
confused little lonely man that needed his life ruled by a woman... sigh So, he remarried the first chick that   
  
would go out with him. This woman had fiery red hair. She was also quite beautiful. Mysteriously, Shadow's father  
  
died three years later. The people seemed to love Shadow's step-mother. She was known as the most beautiful   
  
woman in all the realm. Well, Shad grew up. One day, her step-mother decided to hear the words she so loved to   
  
hear.  
  
"Sword, sword, in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" She inquired.  
  
"Eh... You, my queen, are fair, it's true...but the one named Shadow...she's fairer than you." The sword   
  
replied.  
  
"What? Um... Well... I knew it wouldn't last..." She sadly ran her hand through her long red tresses. "Well   
  
then, sword, sword, in my hand, who's the best fighter in the land?"   
  
"Urk... You, my queen, are really good... but Shadow-chan .... she's more than good." The sword answered.  
  
"Hmm..." The queen frowned slightly. "Well, she was trained by me. Sword, sword, in my hand, who's the  
  
hippest magic user in the land?"   
  
"Eheh... Well, my queen, you were really hip, but... um... Shad-chan's got the whip." The sword wanted to  
  
get away from the red head before something exploded.  
  
"Eh? You mean..." She bit her lip and uttered the last question. "Sword, sword, in my hand, who's the   
  
newest has-been in the land?"  
  
"Oh boy... My dearest, lovely, mighty queen... I fear that you're...um... you're the big has-been." The   
  
sword said, its been sounding more like bean.  
  
"Ack. I'm... I'm... I'm a... a... loser." The queen stood and threw the sword at the nearest guard.  
  
"You my queen are fair and fast. Your aim is something none shall surpass." The sword attempted at a kiss  
  
up.  
  
"Thank you, sword. Tell me, where is Shadow?" She questioned.  
  
"Shad-chan is one that loves the land. In the forest is where she'll stand." The sword informed.  
  
"Ah. Shade, come forth." The queen called.  
  
"Yes, m'queen?" Shade stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"Find my Shadow and scare her into the darkest part of the woods. If she survives, then... she passed my   
  
test. If not..well.. too bad." The queen paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Bring me her sword, ShadowSoul,  
  
as proof that you've done as I've asked. Oh, and tell her she has to bring back a huge red ruby."  
  
"Um...as you wish, my queen." Shade bowed once more and rushed off.  
  
"Mwahahahaha... I will either get back my number one rank or... heh... the killer ruby for my newest baby.  
  
Aw, yes. I'll have a ruby in your lil hilt. Uh huh." The queen continued to talk to her newly forged weapon.   
  
~~~   
  
Shadow petted the kawaii white tiger in the courtyard. The wind had dropped it on her door step on her   
  
birthday. She somehow felt connected to the wind, but didn't know quite why. Shade rushed up behind Shadow.   
  
She sensed something was wrong. Her tiger friend was... um... growling/hissing/glaring at something behind her.   
  
Shadow thought it only that funny red bird that had come by earlier with some pretty jade earrings. She felt   
  
connected to the birdies too. Maybe she was just tuned in to nature? Suddenly, a horrid cry came from behind her.   
  
She jumped up and turned. It was Shade.  
  
"Baka." Shadow spat, glaring icy daggers at the boy.  
  
"Gomen. Queen AliceFiera said to scare you." Shade apologized.  
  
"Hey, that's mine." Shadow pointed to the sheathed sword Shade held.  
  
"Um... she said to take that too. You're to go into the forest and bring back a huge red ruby for her. It's...  
  
well... a test." Shade informed.  
  
"Blasts. ANOTHER training mission? Has she been talkin' to that sword, AiGos, again? Fu fum." Shadow   
  
kicked the dirt. "Well, can my baby come with me?"  
  
"Um... I guess so." Shade shrugged.  
  
"Okies. Well, see ya later, Shade." Shadow waved as she and her tiger entered the forest.  
  
"Heh... Take care, Shad." Shade waved back.  
  
Shadow journeyed through the dark, spooky forest with no problem. Her baby was soon crowned king of   
  
the forest. Alas, there was no sign of a huge, red ruby.He left her as she neared a small cabin. She shrugged.   
  
He'd be back. She went up to the cabin and knocked on the door. Maybe these people would know where she   
  
could find a huge, red ruby. When no one answered the door, she entered the house. Hey, she'd knocked. Inside  
  
it was messy. She sighed and shook her head. Shadow was really bored, so she cleaned the house. Hey, it   
  
looked good. She'd even added a few of her personal touches. Satisfied with how the downstairs looked, she   
  
headed upstairs. There were seven beds all set and made up there. She smiled. It was so cute. They were even   
  
all her size. She raised an eyebrow at the bright yellow sheets of one.   
  
(Gotta be a chink) She thought to herself as she passed by it.  
  
The blood red sheets weren't really her fancy today. Another bed had smiling clowns all over its sheets.   
  
Shadow shuddered as she passed it. The fifth bed was decorated with smiling teddy bears and was very cute.   
  
Shadow smiled, but kept walking. Next up was a bed with various roses as its decoration. None, however, were   
  
black, so Shad went on. Two beds were left. To the left was a bed with sheets that were blue and white with a   
  
sword here and there. To the right was a bed with black sheets and pretty sythes. Guess which one won.  
  
Shadow slept peacefully. Hours later, the rich aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. Shadow stirred,  
  
not quite wanting to say bye-bye to sleep. Hushed voices then reached her ears.  
  
"It's a woman!" One exclaimed.  
  
"She's in my bed." Another added.  
  
"Wow, look at how clean the house is. She's very nice to have done such a nice thing." Came another voice.  
  
"Hmm... my hidden stash is ...well.. empty." A fourth voice came in.  
  
"Hn. She's waking up." A fifth voice noticed.  
  
"Quatre, the cookies are ready." A sixth voice informed.  
  
"Hm?" Shadow bolted up. "Cookies?"  
  
  
  
Shadow was about to burst downstairs, but stopped.  
  
"Ah megama... Bishonen... I'm in heaven." Shadow stared dreamily at the seven boys around her.   
  
"Hey, she's awake. Kewl." The braided one commented.  
  
"Hello. I'm Quatre. I'm terribly sorry, but I must go and check on the cookies. I'll bring you up a plate, if   
  
you'd like." The short haired blonde boy introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Shadow. I'd love some cookies." Shadow managed to bring herself back into reality.  
  
Quatre bounced out of the room. Shadow looked around her. Who else was looking at her?  
  
"I'm Duo." The braided boy beamed. "And..um.. you're in my bed."  
  
"Really?" Shadow looked at the blanket she had grasped. "Well, it looked really really kewl."  
  
"I know. It took me forever to find 'em. Hee-chan here had to settle for blood red mayhem." Duo pointed to  
  
the boy beside him.  
  
"Hn." Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"What? I know, I know. Guns are so hard to find." Duo tried to get the boy to stop glaring.  
  
"I'm Zechs." The long haired blonde spoke up.  
  
"Wow..." Shadow gazed into his blue eyes and almost melted. "You're cute."  
  
"Thank you." Zechs smiled.  
  
"I'm Treize Kushrinada." The man beside him introduced.  
  
"Wow again... " Shadow smiled up at Treize. "You're pretty..."  
  
"You drank my stash, didn't you? You're a good friend to have such good taste. Let's drink together   
  
sometime." Treize offered.  
  
"Sure." Shadow nodded.  
  
"You can call me Trowa." The unibanged one informed.  
  
"Luv the hair." Shadow turned her glance to the one that hadn't said hi. "You must be the chink."  
  
"Confound it, woman. How dare you call me 'chink'. I am Chang WuFei." He then went on some ranting  
  
spree that Shadow blocked out.  
  
"You've met everyone, ne?" Quatre entered the room with lots of cookies.  
  
"Yes." Shadow nodded, reaching for a cookie. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Wu-man has a sword stuck up his butt." Duo munched down a cookie. "We wonder how he was like before  
  
he stuck it up there."  
  
  
  
Shadow laughed. The seven ate cookies while Wu-man ranted on about injustice and how he was a special  
  
something or another. When the cookies were all gone, Quatre passed out cups of tea.  
  
"We're the seven bishonen. It's been a long time since we've had visitors. The last visitor was... she had a  
  
very tragic accident." Quatre sipped his tea.  
  
"What he means to say is that we killed the evil witch. HAHAHAHA. RELENA IS DEAD!!!!" Duo boomed.  
  
"Thank the Guardians." Shadow toasted the pilots.  
  
"So, you didn't like her either?" Zechs turned to Shadow. "She was my own sister, but I assisted in killing   
  
her. Pheh... Maybe I shouldn't have dropped her on her head that many times in a row. It was just... fun to   
  
watch her bounce down the stairs. She laughed all the way down."   
  
"It's all right, Zechs. I woulda done it too." Shadow assured. "Hey, ya'll wouldn't happen to know where a   
  
red ruby was, would you?"   
  
"Hmm... might be one in the mine." Trow commented.  
  
"Mine, eh? Where is the mine?" Shadow questioned, sipping her tea.  
  
"To the east... but..." Treize looked away.  
  
"We uh... well... we sorta buried Relena there." Quatre lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah. We gave up mining and started a chocolate factory." Duo put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "But...   
  
heh... I think I might have a ruby for ya. It's... just at the factory."  
  
"Really?" Shadow grew cute and pleading. "Can we go get it?"  
  
All the bishies... even Wu-man, were under her spell of cuteness. They immediately departed for the   
  
chocolate factory. Along the way, Shadow began to plot something sorta evil. Heh. Even so, it'd be fun and she'd   
  
like it. Shadow entered the factory and saw large containers full of chocolate. She cast a glance to the bishies.   
  
Heh... She had to wipe away the drool from her lips.   
  
"Um... Where is the ruby?" Shadow inquried.  
  
"Way up there." Duo pointed to the top set of stairs that were near the chocolate container.  
  
"Let's go, boys." Shadow literally dragged all seven up the stairs to the platform.   
  
As Shadow grabbed the ruby, she fell into a victory dance. Her dance, quite crafty, managed to knock all   
  
the lil bishies into the large chocolate container below. Shadow looked down at the boys and just stared.   
  
"Shadow." The wind seemed to call. "Hey, sis, wake up. You're drooling all over my pillows."   
  
()()()Eh... She woke up...()()()  
  
Shadow opened her eyes only to see her sister Zelda.  
  
"Eh? What happened? Where are the chocolate covered bishonen?" Shadow jumped up and looked around.  
  
"You were scared stiff by Shade last night. You've been sleeping ever since." Zelda informed, slightly   
  
alarmed by her sister's sudden jumpiness.  
  
"Wow..." Shadow smiled and left the room. "Hey, Shade. Shade? Yoo-hoo. Hey, Shade. C'mere. I need ya   
  
to scare me stiff again. Chocolate covered bishonen, here I come!"   
  
Zelda sighed as her sister ran throughout the castle.   
  
"Aiy... What am I gonna do with her?" She seemed to ask the wind.  
  
The End 


End file.
